


Melting Point

by helens78



Category: due South
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Waxplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fraser asks if Ray would be amenable to trying something unusual in bed, Ray says yes before he even knows what "something" is.  It's candles?  Ray can do candles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting Point

**Author's Note:**

> For synecdochic! This came from my 2009 kink bingo card; I was trying to finish it off before the 2010 round started. While I didn't succeed, I did get several fun stories written.

Ray takes one of Fraser's candles and tips it over, wax landing on the inside of his forearm. His aim's still great; he got one nice big drop right in the middle of his arm, and it's not so hot as to burn. He sets the candle back down and waits for the wax to harden, then picks it off and tosses it onto the paper plate Fraser's got at the ready; it's just like Fraser to actually care whether they make a mess with this.

"You sure you don't want to do this with soy wax or something?" Ray asks, looking down at Fraser. "It doesn't hurt as much."

"That's because it has a lower melting temperature than paraffin wax," Fraser says. "As opposed to beeswax, which has a higher melting temperature and can cause injury..."

Ray grins and climbs up on Fraser, straddling Fraser's thighs. "Leave it to you to know that. You're not gonna tell me any Inuit stories now, are you?"

Fraser looks to the nightstand and eyes the candle; he looks back at Ray and shakes his head. "No, Ray," he murmurs. "I'm ready whenever you are."

_Ready_ is not the word. This whole night has been, like, a goddamned _orgy_ of foreplay. First there was Fraser looking down at the candles, then up at Ray, over and over like he wanted to ask for something but hadn't figured out how; then there was Fraser, kissing Ray senseless until Ray was pretty much set on the idea of being fucked silly; finally Fraser had stopped mid-kiss and said, "Ray, would you be amenable to trying something unusual in bed?"

Ray, of course, said yes on the spot; it didn't even matter _what_ it was, he was interested. Ray's done all kinds of unusual stuff in bed; he's done the stuff that isn't really unusual, like using his department-grade handcuffs on a partner, and he's done _really_ unusual stuff, like violet wand play. Ray is not usually averse to much of anything, not when he likes somebody enough. And Ray likes Fraser _plenty_.

The candles were a surprise, though. If anything, Ray would've expected Fraser to be into ice; he loves the cold enough, it would've made some sense. Then again, candles are a big part of Fraser's life, too--preparedness and all, candles are the one romantic thing he's always got on hand. Whatever, Ray doesn't really care _why_; the point is that Fraser _asked_, and the asking led to more kissing, and the kissing led to more talking--Ray asking Fraser how he wanted to do it, Fraser saying "On my back, in bed--both of us naked, please", and now they're here, and Ray's bare thighs are tight around Fraser's bare thighs, and he's gonna get to leave little red marks on Fraser's chest. _Awesome._

So Ray strokes his hand down Fraser's chest and gets the candle again. "Little at a time," he says, and Fraser nods, and Ray brings the candle up high. This far up it'll give a little heat, but probably not much more, but he's got Fraser pinned down in case he tries to go somewhere. He doesn't think Fraser will, though.

He lets the first drip come down, and Fraser hisses, eyes dropping to the wax drop on his chest, but he doesn't move. Ray's eyebrows draw together, though. "Too much?"

"Not nearly," Fraser says immediately. He looks back up at Ray. "I've just never done this before."

Ray stares at him. "You've _never_...?"

"But I'd like you to do that again, please."

Ray looks down at Fraser's chest, at the tiny spot of wax cooled and dry there, and man, he's dying to do more, dying to watch Fraser hiss and jump and squirm underneath him. But... "You gotta tell me," Ray says. "If it stops feeling good, if you don't like something, if it hurts the wrong way, you gotta _swear_ you'll tell me."

Ray can see it--he can totally see Fraser struggling not to roll his eyes. "_Ray_..."

"Don't make me turn this car around, Fraser. If this feels good, I'm all for it, but no punishment in this bed, got it?"

It takes a moment, but Fraser's expression softens, and he nods. "No, of course--I wasn't thinking about it like that, Ray. I'll tell you if I don't like it." He glances down at his chest again. "But I really don't think there's much chance of that..."

"Well, okay, then." Ray grins at him. "Ready to keep going?"

"Oh, yes."

Ray's more careful the second time, not so much about the height or the size of the drip, but about Fraser's reactions--he watches Fraser's eyes, his eyebrows, his mouth, watches the set of his jaw as he takes in a fast breath. He watches Fraser's chest, looks to see if he tenses up, if the skin reddens too much under the clear, then white, drops.

Fraser's not showing any kind of "stop" signs. He looks... a little impatient, actually. "Should I keep asking? Every time?"

And _whoa_, that idea is all kinds of hot--Fraser asking for stuff again and again and again, just because Ray wants him to? But no, no; Ray shakes his head. "Maybe later."

"Well, you'll have to let me know if you change your mind."

"Stop distracting me," Ray mutters, and he can see Fraser trying to stifle that smile of his. But Fraser does hold still, and Ray starts it up again--the candle, the angle, the wax, picking a different spot this time.

It doesn't take long before Ray realizes he can drip from a little lower down; for all his concern about Fraser, Fraser's not hurting. Not that Fraser looks bored or anything, far from it, but he's definitely not getting more than he can handle. _Not nearly_, Ray thinks, remembering Fraser's first response to this. _Not nearly enough. Okay, buddy. Let's get you where you wanna go._

It's been a long time since Ray really _played_ with wax, and he's got a hell of a beautiful canvas to work with now. He makes curves, he draws little dotted lines, he even carefully paints a smiley face onto Fraser's stomach. Fraser, for his part, squirms, then gets hard, then starts breathing more and more heavily, until the candle's half-exhausted and the man's a waxy mess and Ray's dropping drips on top of drips just to watch Fraser's face when the heat isn't quite what he expected.

"You look so hot," Ray murmurs.

"I'm sure I look like a mess--"

"You look like a _hot_ mess." Ray licks his lips. "Can I blow this out?"

Fraser raises an eyebrow. "You can blow anything you'd like, Ray."

Ray almost fumbles the candle, he's so busy laughing at Fraser's words and his deadpan delivery, but he gets the candle blown out and set aside, and he slides down Fraser's body, grinning up the bed at him. "Don't mind if I do."

There's no wax below the waist--Ray was careful about that, not wanting to have to wash it out of Fraser's pubes later--so Ray's got nothing between his mouth and Fraser's cock, and Fraser groans out loud as Ray gives him a big wet messy lick, from his balls all the way up his shaft, teasing at the foreskin when he gets to the tip. Fraser reaches down and slips his hand into Ray's hair, and Ray goes with it, lets Fraser move him, opens his mouth nice and wide so he can take Fraser's cock and slide down over it--_mmm_, tastes like fresh, clean, turned-on Mountie. Nothing like it; Ray could keep this up all day.

But Fraser doesn't sound like he wants that; he sounds like he wants this good and rough and fast, and he's starting to huff out Ray's name in solid little pants. "Ray--_Ray_\--"

Ray puts both hands on Fraser's hips--_right here with you, buddy_\--and Fraser grunts, hips stuttering and pushing his cock into Ray's mouth with an inelegant, unsteady rhythm, and then he's got a painfully tight grip on Ray's hair--_ow_, but okay, okay, it's _Fraser_, no problem, just hold on through the end of the orgasm and he'll--right, that's it, Fraser lets go and exhales and stretches, just a little, moving a hand to his mouth to stifle a yawn. It's like Fraser thinks the yawn is going to insult Ray or something, but nah; Ray loves the idea that he can suck Fraser all the way into exhaustion, always has.

He licks Fraser clean and then licks his own lips before coming up the bed, stretching out at Fraser's side. "You good there?" he murmurs.

Fraser laughs before he can stop himself. "Oh--oh, yes, Ray, I'm quite good here." He turns his head and looks at Ray, and--_man_, Fraser's eyes are really blue sometimes. "And you?"

"Could be better." Ray grins and thrusts his hips up against Fraser's thigh, his cock sliding across Fraser's leg. "Me next?"

"Of course, Ray--" Fraser reaches out to put a hand around Ray's cock, but Ray stops him; Fraser frowns in mild confusion. "Not like that?"

"No, like that's okay, but I meant..." He looks over at the nightstand, and when Fraser turns to share his gaze, Ray can see when Fraser gets it--the candle's still there, still half of it left to burn. "Me _next_."

"Oh," Fraser whispers. He squirms and nods, looking back at Ray with undisguised eagerness all over his face. "Yes, Ray. It's only fair."

_-end-_


End file.
